Rebel
by Mirakcis
Summary: Edward finally gets some time to relax away from the world, but the Homunculi have other plans. Will Ed ever just get some peace and quiet?
1. Peace and Quiet

**AN: F**irst Chapter! Yay. Alright, this started off as a challenge to write more descriptively, but ended as a FMA fic, because I couldn't resist. 

Edward Elric and Envy belong to Hiromu Arakawa, and Funimation, and others (forgive my ineducation) and Denial belongs to me.

* * *

It's quiet, serene; peaceful. Edward drinks in the sight before him as he lies at the top of a grassy hill not 20 feet from the military headquarters in Central City. He is alone, and he is happy. No bloody colonel to force random, utterly pointless orders his way, no underdogs to bother him, no Riza trying to act like his mother, no Winry pestering him about auto mail, and definitely no homunculi. The stars twinkled above him and the moon cast its soft, silvery curtain of light across the landscape. The crickets played soft melodies back and forth, registering only vaguely in the confines of his undisturbed mind.

'The perfect night.' Ed mused silently to himself, glad to enjoy a night away from his thoughts and fears. However, the chorus of crickets was broken by two voices quietly whispering to each other, in the opposite direction of the headquarters, most likely climbing the lower hill from the rear side. He instinctively quieted his breathing, eager to listen in, should it benefit him in any manner. He once again reached for the previously discarded shell of the Fullmetal Alchemist, holding no fear, ready to pull any stunt or discard of anyone who wished to attack the headquarters or to lay harm to himself. He was a soldier laying in wait for the inevitable.

"Come now, Denial. I'm merely bringing you back home," said a first voice, with a voice coated in poisonous sugar.

"I know you well enough to understand that it would not be so simple, without a price to pay in exchange, bastard."

Edward heard the crunching footsteps slowing as they came to the top peak of the hill. He hurried to the confines of the trees on his left, eager to be removed from the possible vision of the Homunculi who were nearing his position. He recognized the first voice as Envy, but he had never heard the second before. It was a female voice; that much was certain, but Edward was curious nevertheless. All Homunculi he had encountered in the past were named after one of the seven deadly sins, and Denial was definitely not on the list. In addition, Edward knew that the name Denial was not a common human name.

"Of course there is a price, luv." Envy said, draping an arm around the shoulder of the girl to his right, in Edward's direction.

"Get a life, and get your hand offa me." Denail retorted coolly, giving Envy an icy stare before removing her eyes from the Homunculus to her left and glancing up at the moon. Her eyes glinted in the silver glow and Edward could see her eyes shine of violet. But the glow seemed more human than that of a Homunculus. Her hair was loose and brown, hanging slightly above the small of her back, and her bangs, which were dyed blonde, reminded him of his own. Edward's eyes widened as he moved his gaze down the girl's fit feminine frame clothed only in a simple black tank top. Her right arm was metal; automail. Definitely not a Homunculus then; all Homunculi were able to regenerate.

"Envy, I feel the presence of a human in that tree."

"Do you now…" Envy trailed off, removing his arm from her shoulders and becoming almost predatorial in his movements.

"Well, well, Fullmetal Pipsqueak, is that you?" Envy teased, grinning upwards in Edward's direction. Edward practically pounced onto the Homunculus below him, pinning him down effectively.

"Don't.Call.Me.SHORT." Edward growled, emphasizing each word threateningly.

"Fullmetal?" Denail inquired, curiosity eating away at her voice as the two men wrestled in front of her. She fished around in the tattered bottoms of the military uniform she wore, and pulled out a State Alchemist's pocket watch just enough for Edward to see before quickly before hiding it again.

"Save me." She mouthed, before displaying the icy shield she had worn previously. "Envy, I'm sure that you have more productive things to do than wrestle with a State Alchemist."

"Oh Denial," Envy said, shoving Edward rather painfully out of his way as he returned to Denial's side, "I could certainly wrestle with this State Alchemist, or I could "play" with another, more enticing one." The Homunculus leered at the girl, who eyed him with disgust as her cheeks turned pink. Edward took the chance to stand again.

"Envy," he hissed menacingly, moving himself effectively between the sex-crazed Homunculus and his admittedly attractive prize, "You said you were returning her here, weren't you? Why don't you let your "precious human sacrifice" escort her back, unharmed?" Edward had begun with a rather negotiable tone, but he emphasized the final word he spoke, implying its meaning to Envy's previous, rather suggestive comments.

Envy shifted through many phases of thinking very quickly, beginning with amused, and ending with grudging agreement.

"Alright, pipsqueak, you win. Just a word of warning; next time, neither of you will be so lucky." Envy leered for a minute before casually setting off to where he had come. "Oh, and Fullmetal?"

"Yeah?" Edward inquired, frowning at the silhouette in front of him.

"You punch like a girl."

* * *

Thanks for reading! More chapters will be up soon, but please review!


	2. Making Enemies

**AN:** Yay, Chapter 2! But i really have to owe the inspiration to the FMA Novels...gotta love those trips to the book store! 

Once again, Edward, Envy, and Lust belong to Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation, etc., and "Denial" belongs to me.

* * *

Edward fumed at the silhouette moving farther and farther away from him. His attention was redirected when he heard a figure drop to the ground beside him. It was the girl, who had been referred to as Denial by the green-haired homunculus. Edward immediately became a little worried and dropped to her side. To be more precise, it was more of an annoyed concern than anything else. She was on military property now, and clearly a State Alchemist. It was in his best interest to lend a hand, in the least.

"Hey, uh, you alright?" Edward inquired, placing a gloved hand on her human shoulder. She became rigid as she felt the cold touch of his automail hand, but her tenseness quickly loosened. The girl moved to stand, but was unable to use her legs as she had before. Edward noticed some slashes in her pants, and blood was flowing from there even though it had not been previously. Edward panicked, looking around frantically for something to stop the bleeding. He removed the decorative cloth from the military uniform she wore, and began tearing it into strips of cloth to stem the bleeding.

"H-hey…" she protested stubbornly, "those were the only pair I had."

"I'm sure," Edward began as he tied the rags around the wounds, "that the Colonel will have no problem with getting you a new uniform. You're a State Alchemist, I'm sure you have the money."

"You know Roy?" she mumbled curiously. Edward raised an eyebrow at her lack of formality, but nodded.

"Yeah, I know the bastard." Edward grinned as she laughed at his referral to their superior officer. The laugh became a painful cough, and Edward felt guilty as he saw her shudder, trying to regain her breath. He timidly ran the fingers of his human hand through her hair as a sign of comfort. She understood, but became pink in the face as she found a double meaning. Edward too turned pink and drew back, frowning and mumbling something inaudible. 'Stupid girls.'

"Now, how are we gonna get you back to head quarters?" Edward pondered, more to himself than to the girl lying in front of him. "Do you mind if I carry you?" he asked, just as uneasy about it as she seemed to be, especially since she avoided eye contact.

"I don't see any other way of getting there when I can't use my legs," she noted, trying not to look up. Edward nodded, and wedged his arms behind her back and under her knees, being careful not to brush up against her mysterious wounds. Edward heard the girl squeak in protest at the awkward position. If he didn't know better, Edward would classify the position as "Bridal Style." He turned a deeper shade of pink.

'How _do_ I manage to get myself into this stuff?' Edward complained to himself. Little did he know that this was merely the beginning.

Back in the tree which had previously been occupied by Edward, a certain well-endowed Homunculus grinned as she licked the blood off of her retracting nails.

"Next time, the two of them won't be so lucky." Envy, who was perched beside her, grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you think someone else will like this, please tell them? Pleeeaaase? I'm always looking for improvement and constructive criticism! I'm trying my best to keep Denial off of the track of "Mary-Sue" in the chapters to come, but this fic will definately involve some, intimacy? between Ed and her. Don't hurt me! hides Please warn me if she starts to be too "Mary-Sue" -ish. 


	3. Making Friends

Wow! 3rd Chapter already. Gotta love the March Break; 'nuff said.

Riza Hawkeye (for indeed that is who she is) belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Funimation and others. Naomi/Denial is mine.

* * *

A brown-haired young girl, aged roughly 15, moaned as she woke. It was too bright in the room she lay in. She was also in a comfortable bed, with white sheets. Definitely not what she had been through for the last week or so, that was certain. She was used to a dungeon, where she was chained to the wall, being interrogated and persuaded thrice a day as she received her meals. Her body was stiff from the position she had been forced to, and her neck was barely able to move. The only thing that wasn't stiff or too tense to operate properly was her right arm, which she used to support herself as she painfully moved to a seated position.

The pain in her neck became even worse as her body unconsciously tensed the muscles which were located there. The pain gradually ebbed as she sat to survey the room better. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she suddenly became aware that she no longer wore a shirt or pants. She was given simply in a pair of boxers, a size or so too large for her and the blanket to guard her body from prying eyes.

As an immediate reflex she pulled the blankets higher up her body than they already were, even though everything conspicuous was covered. She looked around the room, careful not to place any extra strain or tension onto her already sore muscles, and found that she was alone. She relaxed, and took the time to notice her more personal surroundings in more detail. Her bed sheets were white flannel, fresh and clean, smelling faintly of lavender and…something else. She never had been much of a plant person.

She lowered the covers a little, now that she was confident that she was alone, to take a closer look at the undergarments which were by no means her own. They were roughly a size too large for her, pastel blue in colour, and because of the large waistband, hung a little low on her hips. The door handle clicked as someone entered her room, and the girl quickly jerked the covers upwards, hurting her neck in the process. She held back a low moan as a military officer walked into the small room.

"Naomi?" The girl in question looked up at the tall slender figure standing businesslike beside her bed. The woman had brown eyes which shined a rusty-bronze in the light of the uncovered window. Behind the pile of clothing she carried in her arms, Naomi could make out small medallions on her lapel, indicating that she pertained to the rank of First Lieutenant. She raised one hand to brush a stray piece of blonde hair from her peripheral vision before laying the pile of clothing down at the foot of Naomi's bed.

"There is a new military uniform there, but I'm afraid you will have to manage with the undergarments you are currently wearing. To be honest, your previous attire was in too many pieces to let you have. I apologize about the boxers; they were the closest thing we could find. If you want to thank anyone for them, thank Edward; they're his."

She moved to the bulletin board hanging on the wall opposite the foot of her bed. She pointed to a map which had been pinned up there. "This," she said, circling a point on the paper with a red circle, "is your current room, and the room we are letting you stay in for the while." She neatly placed a small three-digit number in the circle and labelled it. "Just up here," she stated with another small circle, "is the ladies washroom. I'm sure you'll want a shower." Her previously businesslike facial features gave way to a warm smile. It was brief, but it had definitely been there.

She turned back to the board to identify a few more locations before pocketing the red pen and moving back towards Naomi. She placed a single key on the bed side table before saluting and leaving the 15 year old alone in her bed.

* * *

Reviews? Please? Constructive criticism is encouraged, if you have any to lend. Many Thanks!


End file.
